This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To investigate the genetic basis of brain development and mechanisms underlying anxiety and depression. Candidate genes that are likely to influence the brain's response to a behavioral challenge in order to understand the heritability of the neurocircuitry of emotion are being defined. These studies will further our understanding of the genetic bases of vulnerability to anxiety and depression. This work used WNPRC Animal Services, operational services, and library and information services.